Comfort
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Tomonari, and his thoughts about Tsukasa when the child walks in after a nightmare. Is he truely ready for such a responsibilty, and does he even want it?


_**Chris**: I'm back again, for another Juvenile Orion fanfiction. I haven't written in so long, but my first one made a big hit so I figured I would go for another shorty._

_Note: This is NOT shonen-ai material. Well… maybe just a little… '_

* * *

**Comfort**

The smell of shampoo, the scent pf past soaps wafted into his nose as he lay his head down, feeling the pillow cave in on itself as he rested. It was soft against his currently dry skin, as he had not been able to wash his face moments ago as he should have. The smell was a good and pleasant bringing though, so he ignored all else.

The day had been rough, as most. Teaching in the morning, doing papers, training himself in private, and just taking care of things overall. Now if only he could just relax. Closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath, Tomonari relaxed, feeling his body become weightless, feeling sleep overtake him…

The door opened slightly, the light from the hall waking him instantly. With one eye half cracked open he looked up at the clock beside his bedside table. Seemed he had slept a bit after all, it was well over four hours since he had laid down. Surprise surprise, and he didn't feel like he had slept a wink.

Realizing seconds later that there had been a reason he had awoken Tomonari glanced up, looking past his room and into the hall. His door was only slightly a jar, but he could see the slam delicate fingers that we grasping the flame, the tiny toes which stuck out ever so little, and the small locks of blonde hair which stuck out from the hall, never laying to rest upon the owners head, even as being brushed.

With a tired sigh Tomonari pulled the covers up closer. "Yes?"

There was a small cough, and slowly a body stepped in, grasping a rather large pillow in his arms, curling it around his frame as if to shield himself from the young teacher.

Tsukasa coughed once more, or perhaps it was a sneeze, Tomonari wasn't too sure, and glanced down, not meeting the eyes of his teacher and care taker. The pillow, which was much too large for him, almost slid out of his grasp, and he had to make a quick dive to make sure it didn't fall to the floor. Standing there in his nightly garments, a blue and white stripped shirt and large pants which were too long for him in Tomonari's view, he looked almost like a little child.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?"

The boy said nothing, quiet as always, but looked down once more, as if ashamed of something unknown. With a slight smile Tomonari patted the side of his bed, currently empty, and pulled open the blankets.

"Come here Tsukasa."

Quickly the boy made a mad dash over and hopped up onto the rather large bed, sliding under the warm comforter, still gripping his pillow. Tomonari waited until he made sure he was comfortable, watching Tsukasa as he shifted, moving the pillow to his side and curling around it, before he finally laid down himself.

This had been going on for perhaps a month now. In the middle of the night Tsukasa would wake with nightmares, or just wake for no reason, and sneak to Tomonari's room to sleep. Perhaps he felt comforted by the older individual, the young teacher didn't know, but oddly enough he didn't mind it either.

He was young, he would admit, but he enjoyed taking care of children, always had. Growing up in an orphanage there was little else to do. And seeing Tsukasa, a small boy with no memory, no family, no past, not even a known name, he couldn't help but open his arms. True, he had been reluctant at first, not knowing how to care for someone so fragile, scared to even try, too frightened he would mess up, but he attempted, and was doing a rather ok job in his own opinion. Tsukasa seemed content, and was a very well behaved child.

The boy sneezed again, by this time fast sleep. Glancing over, the teacher realized there was an urge, something that was rare, in the pit of his gut. Attempting to ignore it the man turned away, his back facing Tsukasa.

Without warning the child reached out, grabbing his shirt in his sleep, gripping it tightly, his voice whimpering slightly, the haunted nightmare slowly coming back to him. Gripping tighter, he pulled himself closer to the older man, burying his head into his back, attempting to find some sort of comfort.

He couldn't help it, couldn't resist. Slowly he turned back around, forcing Tsukasa to tear away his grip, and as gently as possible snaked his one hand under the boy. With the other he wrapped it around the child's' back, and with the power of both, pulled him close, into a deep and tender hug.

Instantly Tsukasa stopped struggling, grabbing onto the front of Tomonari's clothing, relaxing once more until his breathing was even. Once sure he was finally at rest again Tomonari sighed, about to release.

"Tomo…"

The rest was muffled. Whatever Tsukasa had been mumbling was lost in the midst of his own clothing, which Tsukasa's face was now buried in. Glancing down at him Tomonari couldn't help a smile. Hugging him tighter, he closed his eyes.

"I won't leave you Tsukasa; you don't have to worry about that."

The small child.

The white angel.

His innocent boy.

His small innocent little angel.

_OO_

_**Chris**: Fluffy? Perhaps. I meant this more as a father/son bonding, but after reading it again, god knows. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
